elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle for Solitude
Armor Do you get general Tulius' armor for killing him? Gschmechel25 (talk) 01:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, once he is dead, it can be looted off his body. 09:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Bug My report: I have a game breaking glitch on The Battle for Solitude quest. When I get the quest I go to Ulfric outside Solitude and listen to his speech. We then enter the city and kill a few soldiers. I enter Castle Dour and listen to the argument between Ulfric and Legate Rikke. Rikke and General Tullius attacks me but Ulfric and his second in command do not join in the fight. I damage Tullius until he is on the floor in defeated mode but I can not talk to him. Rikke can not be killed, when I drain all her health she just gets back up again after awhile and is not hostile. When I talk to her she has dialogue options as if the fight had never happened. When I talk to Ulfric he has dialogue options as if he was still on his throne back in Windhelm. Because I can not finnish the quest I am stuck in Castle Dour forever without the key. Alternative reports: *http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/615804-/61018402 *http://www.thenexusforums.com/index.php?/topic/487661-battle-for-solitude-glitch/ *http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/615804-/61124792 Well reload a save part of your game and then head to the Castle Dour. When your inside go down the left or right(the right was the one i picked) then you hear the speech. You can move after than and yes Rikke can be killed this way. I hope this help. 09:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric stuck... I have an other nice problem. In the beginning of the quest "The Battle for Solitude" Ulfric doesnt even reach Solitude. He remains in his bed chamber at his castle. Does anyone have an idea how to solve this? I am on PS3. A cheat Cheat: If you commit a crime, get yourself arrested and opt to pay off your bounty before talking to Ulfric you will appear at the gates to castle dour. Entering the castle then jumps the quest forward and Ulfric/Galmar appear beside you and you can complete the quest. Boring, but easy. The mission before The Battle for Solitude, Ulfric's second in command Galmar Stonefist has the marker of a quest objective over him, however, his dialogue triggers nothing and the marker remains. Also, the game says to talk to Ulfric, although his dialogue choices don't relate to a quest trigger. It looks like this quest will be impossible to complete :( Please help! NOTE: I haven't completed the mission involving Delphine, the Wood Elf, or Solitude yet. Picking the Door In the battle for Solitude I have defeated countless numbers of soldiers to "defeat General Tullius" as the game states. Following the quest marker I am led to the door that enters into the Temple of the Divines (I think, it is behind the two thrones and pews where you have to murder Vittoria Vici). The door is locked and even though it states I can lockpick it (EXPERT level) the game also states that I am out of lockpicks. Is there a key, is this a glitch, or am I just being plain thick? -- 18:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Make sure this is not a marker for a different quest you're tracking. The soldiers will continue to respawn until the confrontation with Tullius, so just make your way to Castle Dour to find him. 09:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ??? I was just wondering, does completing this batte make it impossible to complete the main quest where the generals meet on high hrothgar? plz help me 12:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :No. If you finish The Civil War before the meeting, you can skip it and jump right into the next quest. 09:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Rogvir As we know, usually the first time you enter Solitude you see Rogvir's execution. And if you successfuly stop the execution he has a heart attack. What happens if Battle for Solitude is the very first time that you go through the Solitude gate? They could hardly have the execuution while the city is under attack? Is it just implied that he already was executed or does he manage to live? :Try it. I think he just disappears and the guards will have the dialogue after his death 04:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Speech impacting story line? After you neutralize the forces inside Castle Dour and you have a chat with Ulfric, will the option you choose to continue on to the speech outside in the courtyard have any affect on what happens in game? -- 17:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Need Help! I have killed all the imperial soldiers in solitude, made it to the Castle douer room, killed general Tulius and the other woman and then I spoke to Ulfric and he said "Will you join me for the speech?" I said "Yes, my lord" (Or something similar) and then ulfric gave me a daedric sword, and then usually Ulfric and Galmar are meant to go out into the courtyard where the crowd of stormcloaks are and do the speech, but they don't go outside and instead they just stay completely still. If i fast travel to another location and then come back, when i get to the main gate of Solitude and try open the door it says 'You must first help the soldiers before entering', it lets me in and i go back to the Castle Douer courtyard and suddenly Ulfric and Galmar come running out, straight past the crowd and go all the way to the main solitude gate and just stand there doing nothing. I am able to interact with both Ulfric and Galmar by asking them questions like "Do I call you high king now?", the sort of questions which I think you are meant to be able to ask after Ulfric has done the speech. All of my autosaves are after the glitch has already happened and so is my main save so I can't load back. I am on the PC version of the game. I don't have any mods installed. Does anyone know the console command to force Ulfric to do the speech? Will using the console command fix the problem? I desperately need help :( 23:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Fragmentating after finishing the battle Hello,after finishing the battle ulfric had his speech,and all godd but when i got out of the city it started fragmentating and never stoped. Only when i loaded previous save before the battle.It has also fraged when i attacked whiterun until i reached the gates,then it was all good.Any help pls?Thank you! 19:38, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Ask this in the forums please, talkpages are for discussing how to improve the article and not general questions like this. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | | Channel 19:41, December 27, 2014 (UTC)